The present invention relates generally to boot bindings for glide boards for snow and more particularly to a strapless toe lock binding for snowboards.
Conventional snowboards utilize one of two available binding types. A binding system having two straps, one for securing the toe and another at the instep of the boot, is preferred by some users of snowboards who engage in freestyle type snowboarding. One end of each strap is attached to the snowboard binding on either the lateral or medial side of the boot, and the other end passes over the user""s boot and is attached to the snowboard via a fastening mechanism on the other side. An alternative to the two strap binding system available to snowboard users is a step-in binding system. This type of system includes cleats, bales or latches on the boot that engages with catches or jaws on the binding to hold the boot of the user firmly to the snowboard. Step-in binding systems may utilize one central cleat under the boot toe, and a rear cleat under the boot heel portion. One jaw is spring-loaded to lock down the boot, and is releasable by movement of a lever. Alternately, two bales are provided along the lateral and medial sides of the boot.
One consideration in the design of snowboard bindings is the degree of maneuverability and responsiveness that the body position of the user has on the snowboard. A snowboard user""s feet may be positioned perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard. A boarder leans forward and rearward to control the long edge of the snowboard as it digs into the snow for curving and speed control, and leans side to side for turning and maneuvers. A conventional two-strap binding system provides comfort and flexibility to the user, and a high degree of maneuverability. However, lift of the boot away from the board at the toe and heel when trying to carve out tight turns limits the degree of control. Clamping down tighter on the straps to make the snowboard more responsive can lead to discomfort.
Step-in binding systems represent an advancement over two-strap systems because the toe and heel portions of the boot are attached directly to the snowboard surface. With a step-in system, the user can achieve the responsiveness that the two-strap binding systems lacked. However, what the step-in system achieves in control, it lacks in flexibility and comfort. This was due to the fact that step-in boots are typically rigid or rigidly enforced to transfer the user""s body movement to the snowboard. Freestyle snowboarders often prefer the flexibility of strap-bindings which allow more freedom of movement while sacrificing responsiveness, while recreational users sometimes favor the more responsive step-in bindings.
Another concern to many snowboard users is the ease of getting into and out of the snowboard. With a strap-in system, a user has to undo two straps. This proves cumbersome, particularly when standing in lift lines and loading on and off lifts. Advancements made in buckles and fastening devices have made the task of getting into and out of a two-strap system quicker, but step-in systems still lead the way with only a single movement required to release the boot. This is because, although a step-in binding system may have two or three points of attachment, only one is necessary to lock the boot in place with a spring-loaded mechanism.
The present invention provides a binding system for securing a boot to a snowboard. The boot includes an upper having an instep portion and a toe portion. The binding system includes a frame to attach to the snowboard. The boot includes a sole defining at least one attachment member to attach to a corresponding attachment member on the frame. The binding system also includes an adjustable binding strap to hold the boot to the frame and securable on either side to the frame.
In the preferred embodiment, an attachment member provided on a toe portion of the sole of the boot engages with a corresponding engaging member on the frame. The frame includes a substantially flat base that is secured to the snowboard. One end of the instep strap is anchored to one side of the base, while a loose end of the strap is passed over the instep boot portion and tightened by means of a ratcheting buckle mechanism to the opposing side of the frame once the user has placed his boot on the frame. Thus, the toe is readily and firmly secured to the frame, and the strap is merely tightened, providing a three-point attachment system.
Benefits derived from the present invention include the provision of a boot binding system that is quick and easy to get into and out of and which has the control, maneuverability and response of a step-in binding with the flexibility and comfort suited for freestyle snowboarding.